Permanent Vacation
by Pica19
Summary: Isabella, una muchacha feliz con la vida que lleva. Sin alguna pista de a donde va su vida, a travesará por distintas circuntancias que la llevaran quizá a un final feliz.


Capitulo 1

"Permanent Vacation"

Justo cuando supe que aquella ave había hecho lo suyo y su mier*da había caído en mi hombro adquirí el apodo de "Colibrí" no quería que me llamaran así solo por que a la ave se le dio por cagar sobre mi.

- Isabella, acaba de cagarte en cima un colibrí – María Laura apenas respiraba por tanta risa.

- Cállate…

- Mira esta allá – Rosana señalo a el ave.

- Sabes me ha arruinado mi polera de la suerte. Pero que curioso, verde y azul…

- Tus colores favoritos – Brenda llego con helados en la mano.

- Si, bueno mi madre una vez me dijo "Si algún animal caga en ti podría ser suerte, pero asegúrate de que no arruine tu ropa"

- Supongo que es una señal para salir esta noche… - Rosana me limpiaba la polera.

- Si siempre lo hacemos. Nos hemos llevado mucho dinero del casino de anoche.

- Es momento de depositarlo en el banco.

Sí, todo el dinero que gastábamos en apuestas y fiestas también tenían su propio ingreso. Tom creía que despilfarraba el dinero de la herencia de mi madre, la verdad yo no era como el creía. Era previsora respecto a todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que mi madre me había enseñado.

Durante años me enseño a ser autosuficiente, pero nunca le enseño a Tom, supongo que ella quería que yo lo mantuviera. O que siempre estuviera con el.

- ¡Colibrí! Se aproxima el cumpleaños de tu sexy hermano, ¿volveremos verdad?

- No me digas colibrí… - Rosana volvió a su helado – No lo se, no quiero otro discurso y deja de acosar a mi hermano.

- ¿Y que? Si esta bueno…

- Me sorprende que seas virgen y tengas pensamientos tan… pervertidos.

- ¿Y tu estas libre de esos pensamientos? – Nos paramos en el centro de la plaza.

- Solo digo que dejes en paz a mi hermano…

- Déjala Ross, no la perturbes. Claro que volveremos.

Retomamos la marcha y llegamos a el motel donde nos hospedábamos, cada quien tomo un turno para darse una ducha. No éramos el común de chicas que tarda mas de una hora en bañarse y otro par en arreglarse.

Esta noche saldríamos a un nuevo casino, estábamos en Nueva Orleans, realmente nadie se salva del juego. Nos habíamos pasado la semana conociendo los lugares típicos… metiéndonos en algunos problemas. Como siempre.

- ¡Isabella! ¿Préstame tu vestido verde? – Brenda, la única que no me decía "Colibrí".

- Si, úsalo.

En cuanto estuvimos listas salimos de aquella habitación doble. María Laura y Rosana dormían juntas en una cama, En mi caso yo dormía con Brenda.

Las noches en Nueva Orleans eran calidas y tranquilas. La música que emanaba de los músicos callejeros era de lo mas atractivo por acá. Sin contemplar mas a un lindo moreno nos fuimos hacia el restaurante que tanto nos habían recomendado unos días atrás.

En cuanto encontramos una mesa donde sentarnos un mesero se acerco y Rosana hizo lo suyo. Afortunadamente tuvimos bebidas gratis.

- Quiero brindar por… ¡ustedes! Las amo, sin ustedes probablemente estaría haciendo algo de mi vida – Brenda, mantenía su copa en alto – No me arrepiento de nada. Son lo mejor.

- ¡Salud! – todas al unísono -

Pasadas las 11:30 era momento de ir a probar suerte. El casino mas cercano quedaba a dos cuadras, que difícilmente Rosana y Brenda soportaron con esos tacones.

El plan de casi todas las noches era apostar y ganar lo mas que se pudiera. En cuanto la suerte cambiaba era momento de abandonar el juego.

Cada quien se poso en algún lugar de la mesa de la ruleta. Apuestas al frente y listas para disfrutar de bebidas gratis por muchachos que apenas conocíamos, que de alguna forma intentaban hacer que quedáramos bajo ellos en sus camas de lujosos hoteles, o bueno, lo lujoso que podías encontrar en Nueva Orleans.

- ¿Así que eres de Nevada? Conoces las Vegas supongo – El muchacho alto de ojos marrones, tez pálida y corte realmente sexy ya me había invitado dos vasos de Vodka.

- Si, soy de allá pero nunca fui a las Vegas. Esas son ligas mayores para mi.

- No lo creo… ¿Sabes jugar póker?

- Solo un poco.

- ¿Puedes contarme porque tus amigas te llaman "Colibrí"?

- ¿En serio? – Pregunte irónica – Un colibrí hizo sobre mi… esa es la historia.

- OH… bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a bailar?

- Claro, si vienen mis chicas también.

- Si, veo que todas tienen a alguien, vamos.

Hizo un lindo gesto para ayudarme a parar y me llevo de la mano, era típico… ¿Qué ya se les acabaron las ideas a los hombres?

Luego de otra noche de farra, comida y juego volvimos al motel. Ninguno de esos galanes había conseguido embolsicarnos. Las personas pensaban que vivíamos como unas "pu*tas" hasta que llegaban a conocernos mejor y se ahorraban los comentarios.

En medio de mi proceso de ponerme al pijama, el teléfono sonó. No me di cuenta realmente hasta que la música se detuvo y sonó de nuevo… estaba bailando.

- Hola… - mi voz sonaba graciosa.

- Isabella, ¿has bebido otra ves? ¿Por qué no contestas?

- ¿Qué? Tom, déjame… tengo sueño.

- Llamaba para preguntar si vendrás… pero en tu estado creo que mejor llamo mas tarde.

- Mejor… adiós hermanito.

Y sí, adiós Tom. No recuerdo mucho mas, solo se que termine dormida y desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Nos llegaron paquetes!

- ¡Brenda cállate! Intento dormir.

- Mejor mueve tu trasero hasta aquí, te interesa – Ya no soporte mas y camine hacia la pequeña sala.

- Esto no es posible… - me lleve las manos a la boca por mi asombro.

¿Un ramo de rosas? Bien, esto sigue siendo normal.

- Parece que te llegaron flores, colibrí.

- ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- No lo se, no lo recuerdo y creo que ni le pregunte.

- Eres única – Rosana apareció dándome palmadas en el hombro.

- ¿Van a recibirlas o no? – el mensajero pregunto interrumpiendo.

- No lo se, eso depende si luego de dejar el "paquete" te quedas a jugar un momento… - ronronee con una claro segunda intención.

- Yo…

El muchacho se quedo perplejo, recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mis piernas, solo llevaba pantalones cortos.

- Claro – dijo en ese instante Brenda le quito las flores, yo lo empuje hacia fuera y cerré la puerta. El pequeño salón estallo en risas.

- Creo que le gustaste mucho.

- Supongo, pero no imaginemos cosas Brenda… Vámonos.

- ¿Hacia donde?

- No lo se, lo veremos en la carretera.

Siempre ha sido así, siempre decidiendo entre las intersecciones del camino.

- Isabella, tu teléfono.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta sonando.

La melodía de "Hakuna Matata" empezó.

- ¡Dios! Siempre estoy olvidando algo.

- Siempre.

Tom… otra vez.

- Hola… ¿Ya estas sobria?

- Tom… hermanito.

- Isabella se rumorea que tu nuevo apodo es "Colibrí"

- ¡Diablos! Tom, no se lo digas a nadie.

- De hecho te queda bien.

- ¿Por qué? Realmente no me gusta… hermano mayor vamos. No me llames así.

- Bueno el "Colibrí" es conocido por no estar en un lugar especifico por un largo tiempo.

- En serio… no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Para que llamaste?

- Quería saber como estas.

- Bueno estoy bien, estamos por salir a…

- a…

- a algún lugar

- sugiero pases por Dallas y me traigas una camiseta de futbol.

- Ya fuimos a Dallas, el año pasado.

- Si, pero no me compraste nada de allí, espero me traigas algo de New Orleans.

- Claro, lo tengo justo en las manos – estaba mirando las flores.

- Genial, bueno hermanita espero verte en ¡mi cumpleaños!

- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada… miles de universitarios en tu departamento tratando de bailar conmigo… ya me lo imagino.

- Sabes, creo que solo Hare una cena.

- Hahaha tranquilo Tom.

- Jay dijo que tiene una sorpresa.

- Algún día conoceré a ese Jay.

- El también quiere conocerte, el problema es que es mi mejor amigo, así que lo tienes prohibido.

- Mejor aun.

- Adiós Colibrí…

- No me llames así, adiós te quiero.

- Yo también.

Colgué el teléfono, imaginándome como seria ese tal Jay, en cuanto lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos y consigamos un cuarto iré en busca de Internet.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- No lo se Brenda, empieza con J…

- ¿Jay?

- ¿Piensas en Jay? El otro día creo que tuviste una especie de sueño sucio. Creo que tenias orgasmos, estabas gritando ¡Jay!.

- Cállense… haha las odio.

- Nos amas.

- Lo se María Laura.

Luego de imaginarme como seria Jay nos dedicamos a lo nuestro, le tocaba conducir a Rosana, haha mas diversión para mi y las chicas.

- Podemos ir a Houston – Brenda era Copiloto, claro tenia un mapa.

- Saben podríamos ir y luego nos vamos a Dallas, le compramos cosas a Tom y volvemos a Boston.

- Es una buena idea, también deberíamos comprar unos teléfonos con GPS.

- Apoyo a la chica morena que conduce – levante la mano e instantáneamente otras tres se levantaron.

- Pero no venderemos la cámara.

- Me parece bien.

La carretera fue muy entretenida, con personas así, ¿quién quiere un trabajo?

- ¿No has pensado ser fotógrafa?

- La verdad no.

- Se te da bien.

- Ross a ti se te da bien conducir, propongo que lo hagas siempre. Pensé en actuación, quizá encuentre a mi Garrick.

- Apoyo a la futura señora McGuiness – Las manos se levantaron excepto la de Rosana.

- Esta dicho – Brenda lo apunto en "La Libreta"

- Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué señora McGuiness?

- Estas muy despistada últimamente.

- ¡Lulu, dime!

- No me digas así… Jay apellida McGuiness.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tom…

- Lo golpeare.

Luego de una hora mas de risas y burlas, llegamos a algo así como un "Control de Carreteras" esta vez era mi turno, seducir a un pasante era muy fácil. Justo cuando Rosana para el auto Brenda salto y bueno, adivine que me quito el puesto.

- Señoritas necesito sus papeles y la respectiva tarifa a pagar.

- No tenemos dinero… - dijo Brenda y todas buscábamos en nuestros bolsillos.

- Es una pena… - el muchacho hizo una sonrisa que nos dejo completamente con ganas de querer raptarlo.

- ¿Hay otra forma de pagar?

- No, lo siento…

- Diablos… supongo que iremos a la cárcel – refunfuñe presionando mis labios.

- Esperen creo que tengo algo de dinero – Brenda estaba mostrándole el escote.

Seguro que fue un momento muy incomodo para el, bueno no lo creo en realidad, eran como las 9:45 de la mañana, el sol estaba apenas saliendo pero no sé si ya emanaba calor o era que el pasante estaba muy bueno.

Brenda buscaba dentro de su brasier, quise contener la risa, lamentablemente ninguna pudo. El pelón se veía muy bien, se notaba que era un jugador, pero porque no divertirnos un rato.

- Aquí tienes, supongo que con 20 dólares esta bien.

- No cubre todo, pero lo dejare pasar. ¿Su licencia? – Rosana ya la tenia en la mano. Pero Brenda le dio la suya, ella no estaba conduciendo pero si que le había gustado este hombre.

- Brenda McKenzie… 21 años, Británica.

- si, mi acento no es el mejor.

- De hecho es excitante.

Esta era la señal de "Chicas tómenlo de las manos y los pies y métanlo en la cajuela y deténganse en el siguiente motel que vean" pero no se si ella estaba bien. De todos modos era la única que no era virgen. No creo que tenga problemas en eso.

- Que pena que tengas que trabajar…

- De hecho mi turno termina en 5 minutos. Podrían darme un aventó.

- Genial.

Brenda sonreía de oreja a oreja. Rosana avanzo el coche un poco mas allá de la cabina, dejando espacio a el auto de atrás.

De hecho no había mucho trafico a estas horas, lo cual era bueno. Mire mi reloj y ahora faltaban 3 minutos para que su turno terminara.

- Colibrí eres copiloto por unas horas.

- Pero…

- Isabella, ayuda a Brenda, tiene ganas y ese es un buen ejemplar de hombre.

- OK, pero no traumes a Lulu.

Me moví hacia el asiento de adelante. El chico venia corriendo con una maleta. Brenda bajo supuestamente a ayudarlo, lo único que hacia era pavonear su trasero. Nuestro Mustang descapotable era cómodo, no llevábamos muchas maletas y por haber estado un año en las exploradoras teníamos la capacidad de poner como quince conjuntos de ropa en una maleta mas zapatos. Lo cual realmente era genial.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, y todos en el auto. Rosana retomo la marcha.

- ¿De donde eres?

- Soy de Arizona, ¿Ustedes?

- Inglaterra, Bolton – Todas respondimos al unísono.

- Tienen un lindo acento.

- Gracias… - de nuevo al unísono.

- ¿Trabajas ahí, o solo eres un pasante?

- Pasante, en realidad estudio Geología, fue la única pasantía que conseguí. Apesta.

- Seguro que si – Rosana lo miro por el espejo.

Brenda hablaba con el, realmente no mostramos mucho interés, el muchacho era agradable y caliente. Lo suficiente para saber que Brenda seria muy feliz hoy.

Me pase un poco de brillo por los labios, tenia la mala costumbre de lamérmelos demasiado y esto hacia que se secaran. Mire por el retrovisor y el muchacho estaba lamiéndose los labios. Solo me reí e hice una pregunta que nadie había hecho hasta ahora.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- OH, perdonen, soy Max George.

- ¿George? – Lulu salio de su música.

- Si, ¿hay algún problema?

Lulu me miro por el espejo y asentí con discreción.

- ¿Tienes algún tío lejano que quizá haya vivido en Londres?

- Creo que si, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, siempre hacemos preguntas incomodas.

Respondí para luego estallar en risas por su expresión en el rostro.

Luego de treinta minutos de viaje, el letrero de "Bienvenidos a Jennings" fue tan llamativo como las personas que veíamos al pasar.

- Chicas, si me dejan acá esta bien.

- Lo siento estamos secuestrándote – Brenda hizo su movimiento.

- OH, bueno no hay problema.

Todas nos reímos hasta llegar al centro del pequeño pueblo.

- Bueno, vivo acá, ¿gustan algo de beber? – bajamos del auto, había niños jugando en la calle que te miraban como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer.

- ¡Yo si! – Brenda salto a lado suyo.

- ¿Y ustedes chicas…? no me sé sus nombres…

- Isabella.

- María Laura.

- Rosana.

Todas por turnos apoyadas en el auto.

- ¿Bueno gustan?

- No, iremos a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar.

- Bueno… Brenda tendrías que ir con ellas…

- No, ella sabe cuidarse, además no desayuno.

- OH, esta bien.

- ¡Nos vemos! – María Laura se mordió el labio y se puso los lentes oscuros.

- Adiós, chicas – Brenda estaba caminando a la par de Max.

- 1 hora… - Rosana le señalo el reloj.

Brenda no se molesto en voltear, inmediatamente nos subimos a el auto, arrancamos y buscamos un lugar donde desayunar.


End file.
